zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Megadoomer
Plot Summary thumb|left|200px|The Megadoomer The Almighty Tallest are examining a storage planet in order to send valuable goods to the Invaders to help them on their missions. They decide to send a Megadoomer Combat Stealth Mech to Invader Tenn to help her conquest of the planet Meekrob, and they decide to send a box of malfunctioning SIR Units to Zim. When a rebelling worker on the Conveyor Belt Planet switches the addresses on the two boxes, Zim gets the Megadoomer. He then attempts to use it to destroy Dib. Since it requires a power supply, it must always be plugged in. The length of the power chord requires Zim to get GIR to keep replacing the plug in a new outlet. When he finally reaches Dib, Zim causes the Megadoomer to self-destruct. Zim claimes the entire plan was to steal Dib's camera which was then carried off by a bird. The episode closes with Invader Tenn calling the Tallest. The SIR units are seen running rampant in the background and Tenn says that we're all doomed. The Tallest realize the malfunctioning SIR unit went to Invader Tenn instead of Zim. Facts of Doom *The two children playing in the sandbox in this episode were named Chuck and Buck. This is a reference to Miguel Arteta's independent film Chuck & Buck. *The scene where Dib is in the bathroom, where he sees how the toilet is rippling due to the footsteps of the Medadoomer is a reference to Jurassic Park. *The commercial for Nicktoons saying that Invader Zim is coming back, the small clips were mostly from this episode. Errors *When GIR goes into the retirement home and plugs in the Megadoomer, the receptacle has two outlets, though it changes to one outlet in the next scene. *Zim's ensemble and eyes are bright red for one scene, but they change back to pinkish-red in the next scene Quotes thumb|right|250px|Zim and Dib fighting over the camera. Zim: (really fast) Oh thank you you've done the right thing my Tallest and you won't be forgotten when I rule the universe thanks to this amazing battlemech BYYYEEEEEE! Zim: Victory! Dib: What do you mean, victory?! Your robot exploded, and you didn't destroy me! Zim: It was a trick! Yes! Ehn...my plan was to...steal this camera from you! So that you couldn't show these pictures, ha! Zim: I've put up with you long enough, Dib! Now, fight an enemy you cannot see! Dib: You're right there! Zim: What?! Dib: There! Your mighty Irken cloaking device cloaks the robot but not you! Zim: Lies! Now, behold the doom cannon! Dib: I can't. It's invisible. Zim: But you can see me? Dib: That's what I said. Zim: Oh, that's stupid! Dib: Really ''stupid! 'Zim: You dare agree with me?! Prepare to meet your horrible doom! '''Cyborg: What I'm trying to say, sir, is that he was like no man I've ever seen! Chuck: My robot hits yours with swarmers! Buck: I counter with a wave pulse! Chuck: I'm not playing with you anymore! GIR: (gasps) (in awe)It's got chicken legs. Zim: Yesss.... Chicken legs. It also posseses a new generation distortion cloaking system. You know what that means? GIR: Ooooohhhhhhhh WWWAAAHHHAAHHA!!!!(GIR seemingly having a brief and random seizure) GIR: The plug thing! It's not plugged! GIR:(giggles) Chicken! I'm gonna eat youu! Category:Season 1 Category:Dib Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:Almighty Tallest Filmography